


Hormones

by DoyoungRuinsMe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: All of China line has the last name Huang to make it easier don't @ me, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Awkward Crush, Awkwardness, China line are brothers, First Kiss, First Meetings, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light-Hearted, M/M, Sexuality Crisis, Siblings, Slice of Life, Texting, if that makes sense, kind of, like there's half normal paragraphs and half texting, semi text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoyoungRuinsMe/pseuds/DoyoungRuinsMe
Summary: The only thing worse than having a crush is having a crush on your best friends brother.AKA - Chenle is loud, Jisung is whipped, Donghyuck is horrible at giving advice and Renjun is stuck in the middle of it all





	Hormones

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy I'm finally back after 3 months. I have a lot of requests I need to write but I thought it would be easier to start with this instead of jumping straight into writing smut or a pairing I've never written before lmao. I'm still not extremely confident in my ability to write but I hope this is at least semi-decent.
> 
> //Don't judge the title it was my friend's idea lol//

"Who's that?" Jisung squinted at the boy in front of him. Whenever he went to visit Renjun, only him and occasionally his parents would be home, never this boy. "Oh, that's just my brother." _His brother?_ After all these years of knowing Renjun, he never told Jisung he had a brother. 

 

"I didn't know you had a brother." Renjun tilted his head slightly. "Yeah, this is Chenle. He just moved here from China, I thought I told you." Chenle smiled brightly at him, uttering a loud "Hello! Nice to meeting you." Chenle's accent was a lot thicker than Renjun's and he didn't seem to be as good at Korean as his brother.

 

Jisung waved back awkwardly. He wasn't much of a people person and Chenle's extreme cheeriness was a little unnerving. He was the total opposite of his brother. While Renjun was calm and reserved, Chenle was loud and a bit too excitable. Even now, Chenle was rambling on about something (Jisung couldn't tell what) in Chinese to Renjun, his hands gesturing wildly as he spoke.

 

Time passed quickly, most of it taken up by Chenle desperately trying to communicate in broken Korean. Jisung had to admit he was cute, even if he was way too loud for his own good. All he could think about on his way home was Chenle. It felt weird being so interested in his best friend's brother but he couldn't help it, there was so much more Jisung wanted to know about him. _Does he like Korea? Who did he live with back in China? What's his favourite video game? Does he find me as cute as I find him?_

 

The last question made him snap out of his thoughts. He shouldn't be thinking things like that about his best friends brother, that's wrong. Jisung shook his head, trying to clear his mind. He spent the rest of his walk home trying to think about anything but Chenle.

 

* * *

 

When he arrived home, Jisung flopped onto his bed. He got about 3 seconds of silence before a  _ping!_ came from his phone.

 

**From: Moomin Boy** **[6/9/17 6:47 PM]**

I'm sorry about chenle I thought he'd leave

 

**To: Moomin Boy [6/9/17 6:48 PM]**

its fine i didnt mind talking to him

 

**To: Moomin Boy [6/9/17 6:49 PM]**

hes just loud

 

**To: Moomin Boy [6/9/17 6:49 PM]**

very very loud

 

**From: Moomin Boy [6/9/17 6:51 PM]**

ㅋㅋㅋ tell me about it. I don't think he knows what the word quiet means

 

**From: Moomin Boy [6/9/17 6:57 PM]**

I can make him leave us alone next time you come over so you don't have to worry about him

 

**To: Moomin Boy [6/9/17 6:58 PM]**

no no no its fine he doesnt annoy me dont worry about it

 

**From: Moomin Boy [6/9/17 6:58 PM]**

Are you sure?

 

**From: Moomin Boy [6/9/17 6:59 PM]**

Alright then

 

**To: Moomin Boy [6/9/17 7:01 PM]**

im gonna go now bye renjun

 

**From: Moomin Boy [6/9/17 7:01 PM]**

That's renjun hyung to you! (｀Δ´)

 

**To: Moomin Boy [6/9/17 7:01 PM]**

ㅋㅋㅋ

 

* * *

 

The next few times Jisung went to see Renjun, Chenle wasn't there. He couldn't help but feel a pang of disappointment whenever Renjun opened the door and he didn't hear the high pitched dolphin squeal of his younger brother. He knew he shouldn't be disappointed. He wasn't Chenle's best friend, he was Renjun's. It didn't stop him from having a good time but there was always a small part of him that was hoping Chenle would appear in the house.

 

* * *

 

Jisung knocked on Renjun's door for what felt like the millionth time that week. He had somehow managed to lock himself out of his house in the pouring rain without a coat and Renjun was the first person he could think of for help. But when the door opened it wasn't Renjun. It was Chenle.

 

"Oh, Renjun's friend! He's not home." Chenle had gotten a lot better at Korean since the last time he saw him.  _He must've been studying._ "What do you need? I tell Renjun when he gets back." Jisung stuttered, "Well, I kind of locked myself out of my house..." There was a few seconds of silence, then the dolphin scream Chenle calls a laugh. Jisung pouted slightly, "It's not funny!" he hit Chenle lightly on the shoulder.

 

It felt like hours before Chenle finally stopped laughing. Jisung was trembling from the cold, the heavy rain and winds not making for the most comfortable temperature. Chenle must've noticed this because the next thing he said was "Wanna come in?" Jisung's breath got caught in his throat. "Really?" Chenle nodded, opening the door wider to let Jisung inside.

 

The Huang house was a lot different when Renjun wasn't home. A weird Chinese game show was playing on tv instead of the usual Moomin re-runs and empty cups of ramen were scattered all over the floor. "How long has Renjun been gone?" Chenle shrugged "Few days. He back in China seeing our brother." Jisung's eyes widened. "Wait, you have another brother?"

 

Chenle hummed through a mouthful of ramen and  _judging by the amount of cups on the floor_ _that's his seventh cup in the last couple of days.  What the hell, is that all he eats?_ "Big brother Sicheng, I live with him in China." Jisung rolled his eyes. "Do you have any more siblings that Renjun hasn't told me about?" Chenle snorted and shook his head.

 

They sat in silence for the next few minutes, Jisung trying to figure out what was happening on TV and Chenle finishing his billionth cup of ramen for the day. As good a friends him and Renjun were, Jisung liked spending some time with Chenle without his brother. It's strange how two people as different as them could be brothers, they were like polar opposites. Jisung was snapped out of his thoughts by a pair of metal chopsticks waving in his face.

 

"Yah, Renjun's friend. You're zoning out." Jisung pushed the chopsticks away from his face. "No I wasn't, I was thinking. And you don't have to call me Renjun's friend, just call me Jisung." Chenle giggled a poked Jisung on the nose with his chopsticks. "Okay Jisungie~"

 

* * *

 

**From: Unknown Number [12/9/17 8:28 PM]**

guess whooooooooo

 

**To: Unknown Number [12/9/17 8:31 PM]**

donghyuck if this is you again i will fight you stop doing this every time you get a new phone

 

**From: Unknown Number [12/9/17 8:32 PM]**

wat

 

**From: Unknown Number [12/9/17 8:32 PM]**

no

 

**From: Unknown Number [12/9/17 8:32 PM]**

wtf is a donghyuck

 

**From: Unknown Number [12/9/17 8:33 PM]**

its chenle!!!

 

**To: Unknown Number [12/9/17 8:33 PM]**

oH

 

**From: Chenle [12/9/17 8:34 PM]**

hello jisung ^^

 

**To: Chenle [12/9/17 8:34 PM]**

wait how did you get my number

 

**To: Chenle [12/9/17 8:35 PM]**

did renjun give you it

 

**From: Chenle [12/9/17 8:35 PM]**

kind of

 

**To: Chenle [12/9/17 8:35 PM]**

what do you mean 'kind of'

 

**From: Chenle [12/9/17 8:36 PM]**

well i might of gone thru his old phone and found ur number

 

**From: Chenle [12/9/17 8:36 PM]**

did u know ur contact name in his phone was mushroom

 

**To: Chenle [12/9/17 8:36 PM]**

omg

 

**To: Chenle [12/9/17 8:37 PM]**

i hate him

 

**From: Chenle [12/9/17 8:37 PM]**

ㅋㅋㅋ

 

**From: Chenle [12/9/17 8:39 PM]**

o yea renjun is coming back home tomorrow if u wanna see him again

 

**To: Chenle [12/9/17 8:40 PM]**

im gonna fight him at the airport

 

**From: Chenle [12/9/17 8:40 PM]**

lolololololol calm down jisungie

 

**From: Chenle [12/9/17 8:41 PM]**

i think im gonna go to bed now

 

**To: Chenle [12/9/17 8:42 PM]**

why are you going to sleep so early

 

**From: Chenle [12/9/17 8:43 PM]**

i ate to much ramen and im in a food coma ᶻᶻᶻ

 

**To: Chenle [12/9/17 8:43 PM]**

youre hopeless

 

**To: Chenle [12/9/17 8:44 PM]**

well goodnight chenle

 

**From: Chenle [12/9/17 8:44 PM]**

yah im chenle hyung to u

 

**To: Chenle [12/9/17 8:45 PM]**

youre exactly like your brother -.-

 

**To: Chenle [12/9/17 8:45 PM]**

goodnight chenle HYUNG

 

**From: Chenle [12/9/17 8:45 PM]**

goodnight~

 

* * *

 

A few weeks had passed since Jisung spent the day with Chenle. He hadn't seen much of him in person since then. Sometimes when he went to see Renjun he'd be sitting on the sofa with his now trademark cup of ramen, laughing loudly at whatever low budget TV show was on but most the time he was nowhere to be seen. 

 

Truth be told, Jisung missed Chenle. Sure, they would text occasionally but that didn't mean much. He wanted to spend time with him again, like the last time. Even if it was only for five minutes he'd be happy. Jisung sighed. He was never this desperate to spend time with anyone, why was Chenle the exception? 

 

He was, once again, snapped out of his thoughts by Renjun flicking him on the cheek. "Ow! What was that for?" Renjun laughed. "You spaced out. You've been doing that a lot lately, is something wrong?" He suddenly sounded concerned. Dammit, what was he meant to say?  _Oh yeah I'm totally fine I've just been thinking about your brother none stop for the past month, no biggy._ "I'm fine, just a little tired." Renjun rolled his eyes. He obviously didn't believe him but he didn't press it any further.

 

"Oh, Chenle told me he found your phone number. I could delete it from his phone if you wanted me to, I don't want him to annoy you." Jisung could feel his cheeks flush red at the mention of Chenle's name. "N-no, it's fine" Renjun raised his eyebrow at Jisung, obviously confused at why Jisung was suddenly acting strange at the mention of his little brother. "Are you sure you're okay? Are you sick?" Jisung shook his head. "I told you I'm fine, don't worry about it" Renjun scoffed

 

* * *

 

**To: Evil [13/9/17 1:17 PM]**

donghyuck help

 

**From: Evil [13/9/17 1:23 PM]**

lol no

 

**To: Evil [13/9/17 1:24 PM]**

pls

 

**To: Evil [13/9/17 1:24 PM]**

my social life is at stake

 

**From: Evil [13/9/17 1:25 PM]**

Ask renjun for help idk i'm bad at giving advice

 

**To: Evil [13/9/17 1:25 PM]**

i can't hes part of the problem

 

**To: Evil [13/9/17 1:26 PM]**

trust me if i had the option i wouldn't be asking you for advice right now bc your advice sucks

 

**From: Evil [13/9/17 1:26 PM]**

wOW

 

**From: Evil [13/9/17 1:26 PM]**

If my advice sucks so bad why are you even asking me

 

**To: Evil [13/9/17 1:27 PM]**

BC IM DESPERATE IDK JUST HELP ME YOU ASS

 

**From: Evil [13/9/17 1:27 PM]**

Watch your language mushroom

 

**To: Evil [13/9/17 1:27 PM]**

fite me

 

**From: Evil [13/9/17 1:31 PM]**

Fine i'll help you what do you need advice on

 

**To: Evil [13/9/17 1:32 PM]**

you better not laugh at me for this

 

**To: Evil [13/9/17 1:34 PM]**

i think renjuns little brother turned me gay

 

**From: Evil [13/9/17 1:35 PM]**

Renjun doesn't have a brother wtf

 

**To: Evil [13/9/17 1:35 PM]**

yes he does

 

**To: Evil [13/9/17 1:35 PM]**

he has two

 

**From: Evil [13/9/17 1:36 PM]**

He would've told me if he did

 

**To: Evil [13/9/17 1:36 PM]**

I DIDNT KNOW EITHER UNTIL LAST MONTH

 

**To: Evil [13/9/17 1:43 PM]**

donghyuck pls

 

**To: Evil [13/9/17 1:43 PM]**

even if you don't believe me just give me advice

 

**To: Evil [13/9/17 1:44 PM]**

I DUNNO WHAT TO DO

 

**From: Evil [13/9/17 1:45 PM]**

Tell renjun he'll probably be able to set you up with him

 

**To: Evil [13/9/17 1:45 PM]**

oh yeah totally im gonna waddle up to renjun like  _hey your brother made me like boys can you set me up with him kthxbye_

 

**From: Evil [13/9/17 1:47 PM]**

WELL WHEN YOU PUT IT LIKE THAT IT SOUNDS STUPID

 

**From: Evil [13/9/17 1:47 PM]**

JUST ASK THE GUY OUT

 

**To: Evil [13/9/17 1:48 PM]**

IF IT WAS THAT EASY DO YOU REALLY THINK I'D BE ASKING YOU FOR ADVICE RIGHT NOW

 

**To: Evil [13/9/17 1:48 PM]**

I DON'T THINK HE LIKES GUYS HE'LL TURN ME DOWN

 

**From: Evil [13/9/17 1:50 PM]**

If it backfires just pretend it was a friendly thing

 

**To: Evil [13/9/17 1:50 PM]**

what

 

**From: Evil [13/9/17 1:51 PM]**

Whats this guys name?

 

**To: Evil [13/9/17 1:51 PM]**

chenle

 

**From: Evil [13/9/17 1:52 PM]**

Wtf type of name is that chenle sounds like shoe

 

**To: Evil [13/9/17 1:52 PM]**

sHUT

 

**From: Evil [13/9/17 1:55 PM]**

Just be like 'oh hey shoe you wanna go out sometime' and if he starts acting all awkward say 'as friends' idk

 

**To: Evil [13/9/17 1:56 PM]**

wow thats probably the most helpful thing to ever come out of your mouth

 

**From: Evil [13/9/17 1:57 PM]**

I don't know whether that was a compliment or an insult

 

**To: Evil [13/9/17 1:57 PM]**

i was going for both

 

**To: Evil [13/9/17 1:58 PM]**

now go away donghYUCK

 

**From: Evil [13/9/17 1:58 PM]**

Bye mushroom

 

* * *

 

 

It was a total surprise when Chenle came knocking on Jisung's door the next morning. "Renjun tell me he thinks you're sick so I come check on you" His cheeks immediately went red. "I-I'm fine, trust me." Chenle squinted at him and pressed his hand to Jisung's forehead, trying to take his temperature. "Why are you so red if you're fine?" Chenle was going to be the death of him. "It's just warm in here."

 

"If thats the only reason then go out with me"

 

Jisung choked on his own spit. He knew Chenle didn't mean what he was saying, it was just the language barrier and him not knowing how to say 'lets hang out' in Korean, but that still didn't stop his heart from beating out of control. Jisung cleared his throat. "You mean right now?" Chenle nodded, the impossibly bright smile from when they first met coming back out. "Please? I'm really bored." Jisung sighed softly, he was whipped. "Alright then"

 

They walked in almost silence but in Jisung's mind there was about a thousand voices yelling at him to confess. It was all he could think about. He stopped dead in his tracks. Forget all the negative consequences that could come from this, if he didn't tell Chenle how he felt now he'd go insane. 

 

Chenle turned around once he notice Jisung wasn't walking next to him anymore. "What's wrong Ji-" "Chenle I like you" Chenle scrunched his eyebrows together, confused. "Of course you do, we're friends right?" Jisung groaned. "I didn't mean it like th- nevermind..."

 

The ten seconds of silence that followed felt like an eternity. It was probably the most uncomfortable Jisung had ever felt. He knew this was a bad idea, even if Chenle was gay he wouldn't like Jisung back anyway.

 

"You really are stupid Jisungie"

 

Before he had time to feel offended, he could feel Chenle's lips against his. Honestly, it was sloppy and Jisung's lips were probably more on Chenle's chin than his lips but he didn't care. All that mattered was that it was Chenle. Besides, you can't expect your first kiss to be perfect. Jisung pulled away first, breathing heavily with his face flushed red. "I love you."

 

The first words out of Chenle's mouth were "I love you too." The second were "How are we gonna tell Renjun?"

**Author's Note:**

> I made Chenle speak weird on purpose bc I wanted to give him slightly broken speech, I know it's not 'nice to meeting you' etc etc pls don't correct me in the comments lol
> 
> I hope you got at least some form of enjoyment out of reading this. Comments are always appreciated! I'm not the best at replying but I'm working on it. Feel free to request something. I'll write almost anything (I've only written ChenSung and DoTae so far but I'll write for 95% of ships) but it might take a little bit of time.


End file.
